


let's do the java jive

by chilymango



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilymango/pseuds/chilymango
Summary: Sanji doesn’t want to go out of his way to just find out some moderately attractive (read: really fucking cute) customer’s name and he doesn’t want to show that customer that he’s actually worked up about this situation (Sanji totally is).What Sanji wants is for that stupid, smiling customer of his to state his actual fucking name for once instead of these ridiculous ass ones.Is that too much to ask?





	let's do the java jive

**Author's Note:**

> found this [(aka #4 in the 'coffee shop au' category)](https://nerds-are-cool.tumblr.com/post/133544218971/if-youre-struggling-for-au-ideas-take) au idea on tumblr & i jos ran w/ it solely bc it sounded like a very sanlu situation jakjsdaskj. 
> 
> all spelling/grammar errors are mine & it's not beta-read. i kinda feel :/ abt the ending, but i wanted to put this out sO uhh here u all go !!

Sanji is fucking _irritated_ , man.

Right now he’s scribbling ‘Captain America’, which is already fucking ridiculous in itself, in a messy scrawl before writing the acronymic order of an ‘Iced Caffè Mocha’ down on mystery boy’s paper cup.

He peers from his bangs to see the raven haired guy grinning happily in response. _As if this was all just some funny game to him_ , Sanji huffs as he inwardly stews in annoyance. But customer service is a necessity if he still wants to be employed and so Sanji just gives a forced smile in response to the still-smiling customer, who funnily enough, hasn’t noticed his annoyed attitude. (Or if he has noticed, the customer is being awfully kind by ignoring it.)

And it’s not the first time this has happened with Sanji. Oh no, he’s gotten to write some ludicrous responses, such as: ‘Arrow’, ‘Racer’, ‘Cosmo’, ‘Napoleon’, ‘Elmo’, ‘Monk’, and now it’s shit like, ‘Captain America’, and fucking, ‘Batman’ of all things. Like the first couple of names weren't weird enough, now he’s venturing onto themes? Soon enough, he’ll be writing holiday names like ‘Christmas’ or ‘Valentines Day’ or some shit.

Sanji’s already moved onto the next station, quickly pouring the brewed mixture into the cup as he dwells into his mini internal rant at the stranger’s need for anonymity. Like don’t get Sanji wrong, he absolutely gets not wanting to have a certain part stick to you whether it's a name or whatever, but this shit has been going on for _weeks_. Specifically eight and a half weeks, but hey, who’s counting? 

Anyways, Sanji really wouldn’t have minded as much, but the guy who keeps on ordering with these silly ass names is actually cute as hell, and Sanji is, unfortunately, lonely and in desperate need of a boyfriend and some attention.

So will somebody please explain to Sanji how he‘s supposed to start up an actual conversation with the guy when he’s being given no clues whatsoever about his actual name.

Sanji’s pretty sure he can hear that shitty coworker of his, Zoro’s grating voice in the background stating how he’s just being a fucking dumbass and could ask the customer himself. And well ... yeah, Sanji _could_ do that but he doesn’t _want_ to. He doesn’t want to go out of his way to just find out some moderately attractive (read: _really_ fucking cute) customer’s name and he doesn’t want to show that customer that he’s actually worked up about this situation (Sanji _totally_ is).

What he _wants_ is for that stupid, smiling customer of his to state his actual fucking name for once instead of these ridiculous ass ones.

Is that _too_ _much_ to ask?

Sanji’s thoughts momentarily cease as he focuses back into the real world, hands automatically grabbing the chocolate syrup sauce and milk to pour into the drink, blending it together before adding some ice and some whipped cream.

Sanji hesitates whether he should make a quick little design on the cream or whether he should serve it up as it is, but he ends up sticking with the former and doodles a superhero design (to the best of his ability) before propping that drink on the counter. Gritting his teeth at the ridiculousness of it all before speaking up, annoyance clear in his tone.

“One order of an Iced Caffè Mocha and–”, Sanji declares before quickly grabbing the meal that mystery boy had ordered, “–and one Ham and Cheese Croissant for ... Captain America.” Sanji continues on, gritting his teeth as he mutters the last piece of info as mystery boy, who is standing there in front of the counter by the way, just gives a shit-eating grin in response.

And god, Sanji is so, _so_ tired.

His eyebrow twitches as he sees mystery boy’s facial expression and wow, who knew cute guys were so full of _shit_. And from the corner of his eye, he can spot mystery boy’s cute redhead friend also smirk at the sight, eyes filled with a similar kind of mischief. And at this point, Sanji’s pretty sure they’re making fun of him — either that, or they’re both just reveling in Sanji’s misfortune of being dealt with this task. But nevertheless, Sanji’s patience is wearing thin as he just gives a flat expression, lips pressed into a thin line in response to the mysterious customer.

God knows what makes mystery guy ease up (maybe it's the harsh glare directed at their way) but the customer's grin turns into a more easy going smile, watching as a bit of rosiness dusts upon his cheeks and holy shit, Sanji isn't really sure how his heart is keeping up with all of this because _fuck_ , this guy is cute.

But even though mystery guy is being a real cutie this time, the flare of annoyance still surrounds Sanji because he's absolutely tired of calling out these random names and still a bit irritable at the fact that both mystery guy and his redhead friend poked fun at his demise.

"What's up with the weird ass names, jackass?"

And that's ... _not_ how Sanji wanted to start off the conversation but the raven haired customer doesn't seem offended, instead he just huffs out a snort before a small smile plays upon his lips.

"Thanks." Mystery guy speaks up, ignoring the insult thrown at him from the other male. His lips pull upwards into a small smirk of his own as he takes his cup, dunking different flavored powders — cinnamon, chocolate, nutmeg, etc.

Stirring his sweet concoction with a stirrer, the raven haired fellow gives a sweet, saccharine smile before looking up into Sanji's eyes and _god_ , if mystery boy comes any closer, he's pretty sure that he'll be able to hear his heart beat fast.

"You know," Mystery boy starts and Sanji's ears perk up as he awaits to hear what the other male has to say, "I was seriously wondering when you were planning on asking that."

 _What_.

"I was actually beginning to think that you actually thought that those were my real names."

And Sanji can't help but let out a startled laugh because ... is this guy a moron? "What kind of imbecile would believe _Doctor Strange_ of all things is your name? I'm not an idiot." And mystery boy has the nerve to laugh at that.

"Haha, funny joke. Comedian of the year." Sanji grumbles sarcastically because damnit, he doesn't want to play any name games anymore.

"So what's your name then? So that I don't have to label your upcoming coffee cups as 'jackass supreme' then?"

"Oh. It's Luffy." And Sanji just stares skeptically at the mystery guy — no, Luffy — because while Luffy sounds more real than the others, it's still an uncommon name.

Luffy chuckles as another grin plasters on his face before speaking up, leaning towards the counter, leaning towards Sanji. "Don't worry Sanji, this time it's real."

And oh ... well thank _fuck_ for that then, Sanji thinks belatedly before realizing at how close the other male is to him.

"So are you going to ask me on a date then?"

 _What the fuck_.

"Or do you want me to ask you?"

 _What the actual fuck_.

Apparently Sanji's silence and floundering expression isn't the response Luffy is looking for since he fucking _pouts_ at Sanji, and _shit_ , Sanji's heart really can't take any more of this.

"Was I reading it wrong? My friend Nami said you might have a thing for me, which is good because I like you, but if you're not interested then that's fine ..." and oh boy, Sanji wasn't paying that much attention after hearing the sudden question supplied by the other male but after hearing 'I like you' come from Luffy's lips, Sanji snaps out of his mini trance before shaking his head.

"No, you're not reading it wrong. Uh, just let me finish my shift and we can hang afterwards." And Sanji's vaguely aware that the cafe is still open and that he should be doing his _job_ , tending to other customers instead of talking to Luffy but this is the most progress he's made with mystery guy so he thinks he's allowed a little more time to soak it all up.

And Luffy gives a bright smile in return, quickly pulling out a pen from his pocket as he scribbles down something on the paper napkin, handing it to Sanji afterwards. "There. My number for future purposes." he states before shooting another smile, albeit a bit shier this time round before he gives a small wave before making his way back to the redhead.

And _Sanji_? Sanji's mood is soaring so fucking high, nothing could bring it down now. Not at the other annoyed customers needle him to focus back on them and their orders and not even at Pudding yelling at him to pay more attention to his work. Only just very pleased and eager for that date with the mystery guy, now officially dubbed as Luffy.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this ! i'm kinda inactive on the acc but uhhhh catch me @ [chilymango](https://twitter.com/chilymango) on twitter if you wanna chat or anything ! kudos & comments aren't obligatory but v much appreciated !


End file.
